Aion and Joshua's New Pet
by Corkachux88
Summary: On a mission Aion and Joshua discover a new demoness whom they take in due to her capturing by the order they believe she may be able to help them along with help Joshua keep sane. Joshua takes a liking to her right away as Aion sees and she becomes a pa.
1. Chapter 1

Aion's and Joshua's New Pet

I do not own any of the characters originally from the anime Chrono Crusade I did create the character of Clara however but the anime does not belong to me.

**Chapter One: A New Sinner**

Aion and his followers were investigating a sighting of another demon or sinner as they were called on the east coast. Joshua was feeling well enough today to go with them instead of staying home with Fiore. Aion looked at Joshua "if at any time you feel ill just let us know I can call Fiore" he said looking at him "ok but I am fine" he replied smiling as they continued walking. Rizelle, Viede, and Genai were following behind Joshua and Aion as they got into the darkness Aion went ahead followed by the other three Joshua walking a bit slower feeling a bit tired out but not wanting to go home. As the four turned the corner Joshua stopped hearing a noise coming from a nearby alley he turned toward it and tried to see but it was too dark so he began slowly and cautiously walking down the alley. He came upon a grouping of dumpsters and heard the noise again and looked over a few garbage cans seeing a young girl about Fiore's age huddled up against the wall her head in her knees as she was shivering it being cold outside. Joshua blinked and moved the garbage can a bit causing a small noise as the girl looked up alarmed and saw him "w-who are you?" she asked as he moved forward slowly "I'm Joshua who are you?" he asked tilting his head a bit. "I'm Clara" she said looking down a bit as it began to gently rain and Joshua moved next to her covering them with his coat. "I didn't think anyone came down here" she said looking at him "well I'm with some friends were searching for something and I heard you" he explained moving some hair from her face looking at his hand as he felt rested and calm now.

After a bit Aion turned around to see how Joshua was doing only to find him gone. "Where is he?" he asked looking stern at Rizelle, Viede, and Genai as the three looked at one another and then him "he was right behind us a few minutes ago" they said looking behind them " he must of turned a wrong way and got separated" Genai said. "We have to go back then" Aion said walking by them as the three turned and began following him as they retraced their steps. They got to the alley's entrance and looked around a bit until Viede turned to Aion "shhh" he said "listen" he said as the others looked at Aion and went quite. The sound of Joshua's voice is heard coming from the end of the alley as Aion began walking down the alley looking around for him. He came up to the dumpster and saw Joshua "there you are we were looking for you" he said as Joshua looked up "I'm sorry I heard someone crying" he said moving the coat a bit as Clara came into view and Aion blinked a bit kneeling down and looked at her "you're a demon" he said looking her up and down "why are you out here in this weather?" he asked looking at her "uh well I was caged up and I had to escape I couldn't stay there" she said looking down "what is your name?" Aion asked her as she looked up at him "Clara" she replied. "your quite strong I can feel that" he said looking at Joshua who seemed fine now "and you seem better" he said blinking as Joshua looked at him "I don't know why but when I found her I felt perfectly fine" he said. Rizelle and the other two were at the end of the alley watching them as Aion blinked a bit "you should come with us were like you and we can help you" he said as she looked toward Joshua who she now felt safe with as he smiled a bit and nodded "he's right" he said "I guess I have nowhere else to go" she said as Aion held his hand out and she gently took it as he pulled her up and smiled as Joshua got up himself fixing his coat.

A noise is heard as a large bird flew down and landed on Aion's arm and he looked at it as it seemed to be giving him information. "We know where it is this way" he said waving his hand and Joshua held Clara's hand and they headed out after Aion the other three following them blinking noticing Joshua acting different from his ill self. Aion smiled a bit as they headed to an excluded area and he began looking around. Joshua stopped with Clara as the other three walked down to help look with Aion. He bent down near a pile of dirt and stood back up holding a shining gem in his hand "perfect" he said "we are done here let's head home" he said and began walking as Clara stopped looking down "it's ok we'll take care of you" Joshua said smiling as she looked at him and nodded her head walking with him following the others. The group headed off toward a lighter area out of the city, meanwhile at the Magdalene Order Rosette and Chrono were standing in front of Sister Kate who was looking at them Father Remington was sitting in a chair. "We have to find her before they do" Sister Kate said shaking her head "I can't believe I am relying on you Sister Rosette" she said holding her head "Don't worry too much I am sure she can handle this" Father Remington said smiling as he looked at Sister Kate. "You have so much trust in her father" she said shaking her head as Rosette looked at Chrono and nodded "were on it" she said and ran off leaving Sister Kate with Father Remington "I'm sure she will be fine" he said looking at a paper he was holding. "Who better to find a demoness then her" he said. Chrono looked at Rosette as they walked "are you sure we can do this?" he asked as she smiled to him "of course and maybe I will get a hint about Joshua" she said as they headed off toward their car. Aion and the others arrived back to at his beach house and they all entered as Fiore smiled "welcome back" she said "where is Joshua is he ok?" she asked looking at Aion. "He is outside we found a stray and Joshua has taken a liking to her it seems" he said sitting at the table "tea please" he said as Fiore nodded going into the kitchen "so now what do we do?" Viede asked looking at Aion as Genai and Rizelle took a seat at the table also. Fiore walked in with a tray of tea and began serving it to them as Joshua walked in holding Clara's hand still "It's ok don't be scared" he said smiling as he pulled a chair out for her and she sat down Joshua sitting next to her now as Fiore served them tea. "Thank you Fiore" Joshua said and took a sip smiling "good as always" he said as Fiore nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Aion stirred his tea before picking it up and taking a sip looking at Joshua "so she will stay with us I won't let them take her away" he said slamming his hand on the table. Joshua looked at him "I will take care of her" he said smiling "gives me something to do" he said looking at her. Aion smiled and looked at him "if you wish it is nice to see you smiling again so maybe taking care of her will help you" he said sipping his tea again "I don't want to seem like a burden" she said holding her tea cup "no worries your one of us" he said smiling "you're welcome here just like everyone else." She smiled lightly sipping her tea as Joshua took a biscuit and began munching on it. "I'll show you where you can sleep after tea" Aion said smiling continuing to drink his tea. Joshua seemed more and more interested in Clara noticing changes in his mood and not feeling so sick. Aion noticed the change in Joshua and smiled thinking "maybe we finally found someone who can help him control his sickness" as he drank his tea. Joshua laughed a bit as Clara was looking at the biscuits trying to figure out what they were exactly. "It's not poison you can eat it" he said shaking his head as he ate another one and she joined him taking a bite. Rizelle was talking with Viede and Genai about what to do next as Aion had joined in with them now Joshua and Clara getting more acquainted with one another. After they had finished Aion and Joshua showed Clara where she could stay a small cozy room looking out at the beach. "Thank you" she said and sat down on the bed as Aion nodded and walked out to check on the others. Joshua sat down next to her on the bed "is this place ok?" he asked looking at her "it is fine I'm sure this place is nice" she said smiling. "I'll just have to get used to a new place" she said lying back gently on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aion's and Joshua's New Pet **

I do not own any of the characters originally from the anime Chrono Crusade I did create the character of Clara however but the anime does not belong to me.

**Chapter Two: A New Life**

As the clock struck midnight everyone was asleep or so it seemed but out on the beach under the moonlight Clara was sitting watching the waves come in and out from the ocean. She continued listening to the sound of the ocean water and didn't hear the door to the house's back door open. A shadow came over her and she looked up seeing Joshua standing there "out at night all alone a little dangerous" he said laughing a bit as he sat down next to her. "Sometimes the sound of the ocean helps me relax when I have so many things talking in my head at once" she explained smiling as she looked back out. He smiled feeling calm and happy around her she reminded him of his sister at times. Joshua leaned back against his hands on the sand watching the water with her as she smiled and looked at him a bit and blinked hearing a splash as she looked out at the water seeing a dolphin jumping with another in and out of the water. She smiled as he moved a bit to get comfortable and his hand accidently went on top of her hand as she looked at him and blushed a bit. He blushed back and moved his hand "sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head a bit "its ok" she said and smiled. On the roof Aion was sitting watching the two together "maybe we did find someone special" he said to himself and smiled looking at the moon as the bird flew down and landed on the roof by the side of him. He looked at it and smiled "so they are looking for her I'm not surprised" he said shaking his head a bit "well now that I know she is good for Joshua I won't let them take her back" he said standing holding onto the top of the house steeple.

The wind gently blew blowing her hair gently as she held it back giggling a bit as Joshua smiled shaking his head. Aion had climbed down and went inside to Rizelle and the others and told them to stop the order from finding them or Clara. The three nodded and then headed off to do their job. In the moonlight Joshua finally saw how she looked with her long blonde hair and blue eyes a bit like himself. She looked at him and walked down to the water taking her shoes off and stepping into the water "oh it's cold" she said shivering a bit as Joshua walked down joining her. He held her hand as she twirled around a bit in the water as she then bent down and splashed him gently giggling as he looked at her "oh no you don't" he said and began chasing her finally tackling her in the sand gently. She turned on her back looking at him and smiled. He smiled back "sorry" he said "don't worry about it" she replied and kissed his cheek causing him to blush. He sat up with her "maybe we should head back inside we can sit in the living room if you like" he said looking at her "sure" she said as he stood up and held his hand out helping her up onto her feet. The two walked back inside the house together as he closed the door and then walked with her to the sofa sitting down with her. "So what would you like to talk about?" he asked looking at her then at the fireplace in front of them. "Um I don't know why did you save me?" she asked looking at him "no one's ever done that before" she said looking down a bit. "Because you are like me and I don't just leave people alone like that" he replied smiling a bit and putting his hand on top of hers on her lap. She looked at him and smiled "well I thank you for that" she said hugging him gently "I don't know what would of happened to me" she said looking down. "Why did the order have you anyways?" he asked looking at her "they were conducting tests on me said I had a special power or something that might be able to help them" she said looking down and held her head "I don't ever want to go back there even if I could help them in some way the tests were too much I felt like I was getting weaker each time" she said "and I was alone" she said "so alone other than that boy visiting me once in a while" she said looking down. "Was his name Chrono?" he asked her "I think so why?" she said looking up at him now "the tall man who helped me save you their enemies" he said.

"Does that mean he will throw me out?" she asked seeming concerned "no of course not you may be able to help us instead" he said putting a hand on her cheek and smiled "anyways I wouldn't let him take you away" he said as she smiled back. Aion was leaning on the wall in the other room listening as he looked down "so Chrono your involved again well you won't get what you want" he said gripping his hand as he rested his head back on the wall looking up "if this girl can keep Joshua sane and calm then she is worth keeping safe" he said to himself smiling and fixing his glasses before walking upstairs to his bedroom. A while later Joshua was laying down on the couch with Clara asleep on top of him her head against his chest as they both slept soundly the rest of the night. Clara blinked a bit as she opened her eyes the sunlight shining in through the pane glass windows she yawned and sat up stretching then looked down seeing Joshua asleep his hair a bit messed up but he looked peaceful just lying there with the sunlight shining on him. She smiled a bit and stood up and headed towards the bathroom "you two have gotten close huh?" Aion said leaning on the wall fully dressed causing Clara to jump in surprise "oh it's you uh I suppose so" she said smiling and rubbing her head "well he needs someone and I think you're a good choice" he said smiling to her "Fiore will serve breakfast in a few I'll wake up Joshua" he said and walked into the living room as she smiled going into the bathroom. Aion sat in a chair across from the couch and looked toward Joshua as he stirred stretching and sitting up "Aion?" he said looking at him "where's" he started to ask "Clara? In the bathroom" he said smiling "you two seem to have a connection" he said "I guess so I mean I feel different better when she is near me I don't feel ill and I'm calm maybe this is what we've been looking for to help me" he said looking at Aion "could be its worth keeping her around" he said and smiled. "Come Fiore is serving breakfast" he said standing up and walking with Joshua to the kitchen and taking a seat as the bathroom door opened and Clara walked out fixed up from her bed head and took a seat at the table. "You two look well rested" Aion said as Fiore served tea and breakfast. "Yes thank you" she said taking a sip of her tea now. Joshua smiled and took a piece of toast buttering it and biting into the side. He buttered another one and held it out offering it to Clara who smiled and took it taking a bite out of it "mmm" she said giggling. Fiore gently wiped a bit of crumbs off of Joshua's face "oh thanks" he said as Aion took a drink of his tea closing his eyes relaxing. Clara looked out the window in front of her at the beach and the shining sun hitting the water and smiled taking a drink of her tea again. "So are we uh doing anything today?" Joshua asked looking toward Aion who opened one eye looking toward him "I think we might check up on Rizelle and then see if they found anything out" he said smiling. "Oh ok" he replied finishing his toast as he smiled and looked toward Clara who was eating the last bit of her toast.

After breakfast was done Aion had walked out onto the beach trying to get in contact with Rizelle and the others Joshua and Clara decided to go sit on the roof and watch the clouds. Rizelle sent Aion a message about how the order sent Rosette Joshua's sister and Chrono to go find Clara Aion smiled and shook his head "will they never learn that Chrono will never win this" he said as he waved his hand and headed back into the house. Fiore was putting the dishes away and cleaning up the kitchen as Aion walked in "everything ok?" she asked looking towards him "well it seems they sent Rosette and Chrono out again they never learn" he said fixing his glasses and sitting in a chair "where did they go?" he asked looking at Fiore "on the roof I think" she replied smiling "I'm glad to see him happy" she said finishing the dishes. "Yes it is a good change to see him out of bed walking around" he said smiling. Clara smiled pointing out a cloud that looked like a dragon and giggled "funny how fluffy objects in the sky can look like something else" she said looking at Joshua who smiled "yeah" he replied. "You know since we saved you I feel so much better" he said smiling and closing his eyes "I haven't felt this way in a long time" he said and looked at her "I'm glad I could help" she said smiling.


End file.
